


Like the color when the spring is born

by AnneOfBlueGables



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneOfBlueGables/pseuds/AnneOfBlueGables
Summary: James and the color green thoughout the years.





	Like the color when the spring is born

When he was six, James loved the color green. The grass on his house's garden was green, pleasantly cold under his feet when he was running and playing chase with his parents, a bright emerald carpet he saw from above when he was flying around on his little broom, so in love with Quidditch before he even knew how to spell "quaffle". 

When he first set foot in the Hogwarts Express, he learned that green was worn by Slytherins and decided it was a nasty colour after all. Green meant evil, cowardice and prejudice (his mother had taught him that word, and when he explained it to Sirius, he saw his eyes filled with shame and bitterness). Green meant a certain greasy haired little git who made his blood boil. So no, thank you very much, James and his friends would much rather be red and gold, bold and proud. 

He despised green and everyone who associated with it until age thirteen. That was when he started noticing that Lily Evans was actually bloody hilarious, but, being smarter than him, she muttered her dry comments only to herself and Mary who was sitting next to her. She was also very kind and sweet and she had pretty hair and one day he looked at her and realized her eyes were green, and suddenly everything beautiful and pure in the world was green. He still hated Snape's guts though, that much should be said. It's just that now Snape and the other Slytherins were in his mind a muddy ugly green, while Lily was bright and vibrant and stunning. 

His love for the color was confirmed at age seventeen, when Lily wore a short dress the shade of olive at their first official date. He took one look at her and almost heard his jaw crush on the floor. After the date was over and James returned to his dormitory, Peter had to patiently listen to his dazed ramblings about how amazing green is, and how "We should just...paint the common room green, y'know mate? Not as a prank, I just think it'd look nice". 

Three years later, James was holding in his arms, more careful and tender than he'd ever been before, a fragile soft little person, who seemed to have his nose and his mouth (and hopefully not his hair according to Remus), but also _her_ eyes, and for one more time James thought that green was the most magical color to ever exist and that even with the war and everything that was going on, he would keep fighting, as long as he had these two pairs of eyes to fight for. (He said that to Lily, and she rolled her eyes and told him, "Don't get all cheesy and dramatic now that you're a dad", but she was smiling that sad, fond smile of hers, so he knew she needed to hear it).

In October 31st of 1981, steps were heard outside of Godric's Hallow and the warmth filling the living room suddenly vanished. The laughter stopped and heavy silence covered every room like a fog.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" The silence broke and the next minute that passed felt like an eternity. Everything seemed as if it was happening in slow motion, like in muggle movies; Lily hesitating for one torturous second, looking at him, taking the child and running as fast as she could, a man -more ghost than man- entering, raising his wand.

The last thing James saw was a blinding green light and the last thing he thought of was green eyes, bright, beautiful, alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader so constructive criticism is more than welcome!


End file.
